Em Casa
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: E onde estiver o teu tesouro, aí estará também o teu coração.


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências.

**Produção:**Dezembro, 2009

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para toda a gente.

**Spoilers: **DH

**Sumário: **e onde estiver o teu tesouro, aí estará também o teu coração.

* * *

**N/A: **como já vem sendo hábito, aqui fica o meu "presente" deste Natal 2009. Desejo-vos uma óptima quadra cheia de amor, alegria, muitos docinhos e muitas prendinhas! E espero que gostem… troquei as minhas bactérias por esta fic! ^^' Feliz Natal, pessoal!

Esta fic não foi betada por falta de oportunidade de ambos os lados, mas betada será mais cedo do que pensam! XD

O sumário da fic pode ser encontrado no _Deathly Hallows_; é a inscrição na campa de Kendra e Ariana Dumbledore.

* * *

**EM CASA**

Ele acorda ainda o Sol não nasceu.

Antes do arrastar das pantufas quentes pelos corredores.

Antes das vozes alegres a proclamarem _Feliz Natal_.

Antes do rasgar dos papéis de embrulho.

Antes dos risos e agradecimentos.

Ele salta da cama com mil e um cuidados para não acordar ninguém. É preciso contornar os colchões espalhados pelo quarto; abrir a porta sem chiadeiras; atravessar o corredor pé ante pé; descer os degraus de madeira sem guinchos.

O tio Charlie ocupa o sofá mais comprido, mas sabe que não é o pior obstáculo – a Toca podia cair que ele não acordava. Os roncos disfarçam qualquer passo mais barulhento. O pinheiro brilha à sua frente. O presente está no topo da pilha. É sempre fácil de encontrar.

_Teddy. _Simplesmente _Teddy_.

Nunca há remetente. Não podia haver.

Ele foge para o vão da escada. É escuro, é frio, mas é o melhor. Prefere estar sozinho para o fazer. A fita magicola cede à pressão dos seus dedos, o embrulho revela os seus segredos. Da moldura trabalhada espreitam os rostos que ele aprendeu a amar no desalento de nunca os poder tocar. O Lembrador rebola para a palma da sua mão. O adesivo amarelado pelo tempo não engana: _Pertença de N.T._

Sorri para eles. Pelos trabalhos de casa que ficaram por fazer. Pelos chapéus que ficaram esquecidos nas estufas. Pelas queixas do zelador que achava impossível ele ainda não ter aprendido o caminho para as aulas da manhã. Pela voz da avó: _És mesmo filho da tua mãe!_

"Obrigado, mãe! Obrigado, pai!"

Remus John e Nymphadora sorriem de volta. Onze anos depois, tudo o que lhes é permitido fazer é sorrir.

Ele fecha os olhos por um momento. E nesse momento tudo é diferente. A Guerra nunca aconteceu. Eles nunca saíram de casa naquela noite maldita. Os Devoradores da Morte nunca os apanharam. Os seus nomes nunca foram delineados nas lápides de um cemitério.

E quase consegue sentir o braço dele pesar nos seus ombros.

E quase consegue sentir os lábios dela deslizarem pela sua face.

Não é preciso fingir, porque, por um momento, Remus John e Nymphadora _estão_ ali, junto a si.

Ele desperta, abre a porta. É um regresso à realidade. Há movimento na cozinha, um cheiro bom a cacau quente no ar. Do segundo piso provêm o bater das portas, os bocejos prolongados, uma miscelânea de passos arrastados e tropelias para decidir quem chega primeiro à casa de banho. A avó Molly passa por ele enquanto ameaça transformar o tio Charlie num sofá se ele não se levantar imediatamente.

A avó aproxima-se, ainda de camisa de dormir e de cabelos desgrenhados, e acocora-se à sua frente. O sorriso é estupendo e nem o brilho das lágrimas teimosas esconde o calor dos seus olhos.

O abraço é inevitável.

"Obrigado, avó! Feliz Natal!"

O beijo dela também.

"Feliz Natal, meu querido!"

Ele é o primeiro a entrar na sala, muito antes do avô Arthur transformar as escadas num escorrega e de James e Freddie se atirarem de cabeça. Já está ajoelhado sob o pinheiro quando os primos lhe saltam para cima. Já tem os seus presentes reunidos quando os tios batem à porta. Estão todos juntos quando a calmaria da manhã é rasgada pelo abrir dos embrulhos, o voar dos pedaços de papel, as exclamações de satisfação, os beijos de agradecimento.

Todos os anos o mesmo ritual.

Por isso sabia o que vinha a seguir.

Iria vestir a sua camisola Weasley quentinha e beber da caneca de cacau quente que a avó Molly andava a distribuir.

Iria despentear os cabelos negros de James e Albus e perguntar-lhes se podia ficar com os novos brinquedos deles.

Iria oferecer-se para experimentar as novas invenções que o tio George planeava colocar à disposição no Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasley no próximo ano.

Iria juntar-se a Victoire para irritarem Dominique até esta arrepelar os cabelos e acabar amuada ao colo do pai ("Caramba, meninos, nem no dia de Natal!").

Iria juntar-se a todos os outros para cantarem aquelas canções natalícias que sempre faziam a avó Molly chorar e a tia Fleur refugiar-se na casa de banho.

À hora do almoço, havia quem se sentasse à mesa, havia quem comesse de pé, uns primeiro, outros mais tarde, mas sem nunca perderem a sua sintonia. E a avó Molly iria encher-lhe o prato por três vezes, e o tio Percy iria perguntar-lhe se já era capaz de transformar fósforos em agulhas, e a tia Hermione iria aconselhá-lo a ler _Hogwarts: Uma História_, apesar de já lhe dizer o mesmo desde o seu oitavo aniversário.

E quando a avó dissesse que o seu pequeno Teddy era um grande feiticeiro e todos os Weasley acenassem afirmativamente com as suas cabeças ruivas, loiras e morenas, era o momento em que ele compreenderia.

O padrinho Harry sempre lhe dissera que onde estivesse o seu tesouro, aí estaria também o seu coração.

Era _ali_. Junto _deles_.

Em _sua_ casa.

Com a _sua_ família.

**FIM**


End file.
